


Sometimes Love Can Save Our Souls

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean did the one thing that he told his wife that he hadn't done. He'd sold his soul to the crossroads demon. He didn't do it just to save his little brother or bring him back. He had another reason in mind as well. THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC, BUT A LIFE FIC!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I changed who's body Lilith posses because I like Ruby and hated that she got used against her will to hurt the boys. Also the Ruby that appears in my story is Katie Cassidy.

"Please, Dean I'm begging you, just tell her," Sam pleaded with his older brother.

"She's happy, Sammy I can't tell her that I lied to her, it would break her heart and I couldn't stand doing that to her, I love her too much. I can't even believe that I looked her in the eyes as she hugged me and I told her point blank that I didn't sell my soul," Dean said, "I can't do it, I want you to take care of her when I'm gone though, I know you'll check in on here everyday maybe call."

"Dean, you know I will, but did you write the letter?"

"Yeah, I put it in the Impala so when I don't come back take her to it," he said.

"I will, I just wish you'd let Ruby help us, I have the power just let me use it to save you don't be so damned stubborn Dean."

"No, this isn't her fight this is ours, just take care of my kids and help them deal with my absence," Dean said as he tried not to break down, though the thought of not being able to see his children made him want to go back and rethink the deal.

Bobby stood outside the house waiting on them. He knew that Dean was lying to Cassie and he'd about killed him for it, but he understood in a strange way why Dean had done what he did. He was all about family safety no matter what the price.

Dean waited till it was half hour before the sun rose to wake Cassie up, "Cas, we need to talk," he said.

"Dean what's wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice as she sat up then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I want us watch the sun come up with you, baby."

"Dean what the hell is wrong? You've been acting weird since you got back," she said as they went outside.

"Can't a guy want to watch the sun come up with my wife?" he asked as he put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for doubting you baby it's just with everything that has happened this year, I'm afraid that I'll wake up to have Sam telling me that you lied to me about not selling your soul and find out that you did sell your soul," she said as they waited for the sun.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, "I promise you it'll all be okay, in the end everything will be fine,"

"But things won't be okay until you come through excited that Lilith is dead and exclaiming that you are no longer hunting. I will not let you die on me Dean," she said.

Dean couldn't say anything as he held her with the hope that she couldn't tell that he was keeping something from her. The silence was more than he could take as he finally broke down into a tearful confession, "I'm sorry, I had to do it," he choked out as the sun rose and he could feel Cassie going stiff in his embrace, "I had to save this family and I couldn't allow Sammy to die. I also couldn't let Azazel come after you or our kids I know that you hate me for it, but I had to do it, it was my only way to keep you all safe." He had given his all for those he loved but he only wanted to live.

Cassie turned around after prying herself from Dean's arms, "How long do you have?" she asked as her face mirrored his which was sad and forlorn.

"I have till midnight tonight," he said not meeting her eyes, "I'm sorry baby and I know that you wanted more kids and that I promised you that I'd never do something stupid and that I would be here to protect our family, but I screwed up," he looked at her, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Cassie wanted badly to hit him or something, but all she could do was hug him and cry with him. "I should let Bobby take you out and kick your ass for this," she said before she wiped his eyes.

"He already threatened that," Dean said with a sad laugh, "I'm so sorry, baby."

"I should have known you did it. The minute you told me I saw the sadness in your eyes, the same sadness that is there now, come on," she said taking his hand and leading him back inside toward the bedroom.

"Cas, you don't have to I'll understand, after all I betrayed you and our family."

"Dean stop talking like that, I wish I could hate you and think that it was stupid, but I know that in your heart you were thinking that you did the right thing."

"Not anymore, now I'm scared to death Cassie, I don't want to die, I don't want to leave our three children alone without a dad, I don't want to do what my father did to me and Sam."

Cassie held him and for the first time ever watched as her husband cried. She'd never seen this side of him and they'd been together for three years.

"It's okay," she said letting him let the pain out. She did the same, but for the different reasons. She grieved for the husband that she'd soon lose and for the two children she carried that would never meet their father, it killed her to think about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the CW does and Eric. Dean Cassie's kids are my creation however and the plot. Posted on other sites under the name Darkgirl3 if it seems familiar.

Dean woke up after crying himself to sleep in Cassie's arms. He watched her as she slept before kissing her awake, "Can I?" he asked.

Cassie nodded before kissing him as he took her clothes off. She loved him more than anything and if this was the last time she'd see him, touch him, hold him and make love to him then she was going to take full advantage.

It was no time before Dean had their clothes off, but after that he went slowly. He kissed her body as he took care to tell her how beautiful she tasted on his lips. "I love you," he whispered with each kiss to a different part of her body as he trialed down lower. He came to her southern lip and kissed them before going back up to her mouth to claim them. He took her breath away as he stroked her clit, "I want you to know that I never have stopped loving you," he said once he broke the kiss.

"I know," she said as she let the tears fall; they were tears of loss and pleasure as he brought her to her first climax. She cried out for him as she went over and Dean gave her what she needed as he kissed her till she came down.

"That's one," Dean told her as he went down to her waist kissing and probing at her belly button till she was moaning for him to stop. He moved to her breast where he kissed and sucked as she held him there, neither wanted to let go of the other. He alternated between breasts until she was withering underneath him as she came again, "That's two," he said.

Cassie pulled him up to her again before getting on top of him, "My turn," she told him and brought him to climax twice before she sank onto his rock hard cock, "Repeat after me," she said as she kissed him taking both his hands as she rode him.

She started first and he repeated word for word what she said, "My soul is your soul and your soul is my soul, until the day that we die they will be together, and in the after life we will find each other, I promise you." They started with tears in their eyes as they repeated the vows they'd said on their wedding day.

"I promise you that I will move heaven and earth to find you my love, even if it takes God above to help to locate you. I will bring you back to me," they said finishing before they both came holding onto the other.

"I love you," they said together.

DCDCDC

Cassie woke up after the love making to find Dean watching her, "You leaving?" she asked looking at the clock.

"Yeah, I have too," he said as he kissed her before getting up, "I promise you Cassie, I never meant for this to happen."

"I know."

"Why don't you hit me or yell at me, don't just say you know," he said.

"I will not and don't you pick a fight with me so you can feel even guiltier," she said getting up and dressing too, "I'll get the kids up," she told him.

Dean didn't know if he could tell their children goodbye just the thought of it killed him on the inside. It was going to be the hardest thing he had to do other than the actually going to hell part. He got up and went to the kitchen to wait for Cassie to come down.

Cassie came down a few minutes later with their children. The two year old twins were dressed alike and the one year old that was dressed like her daddy. Cassie set them in their chairs and they all looked at Dean.

"Your dad wants to tell you something," she said.

"What?" Shannon the oldest of their children asked her little cherub faced looked trustingly in her fathers eyes.

Dean looked at them and about broke again, but some how he got his voice to work normally. "I'm going on a hunt and wanted to tell you three that I will see you when I come back," he said not wanting to tell them the truth, He couldn't do it and he pleaded silently with Cassie to let him do it this way, and when she didn't say anything he continued, "You look adorable in that outfit, Shane," he told his only son, "Camouflage just like daddy wears," Dean said.

"Mommy said you'd like it," Shane said looking at his dad with a smile

"I love it buddy," Dean said, "You two look adorable too," he told both his daughters, "I love the bear," he said directing it to his youngest daughter, Dakota.

Dakota didn't see why she couldn't sit in his lap so she claimed a moment before Shannon stood up in front of Dean with a pout.

"Bear," Dakota said pointing at the shirt

"Yeah, it's just right for you," he said giving her a kiss.

"What you want to tell us daddy," Shane asked with only his eyes, he was astute for one so young.

"I want to tell you that I love you all, and I will always love you now matter what happens to me," he said.

"Okay Daddy," Shannon told him with a smile as he pulled her closer to him with his free arm.

"I know you know honey, but I always tell you this case I get hurt or something else happens," Dean said before he got up and hugged them all, "I want you to take care of each other till I get back," he said, silently praying that he some how made it back to them one day.

He continued telling them something that he loved about them and ate with them before hugging them all and giving them a kiss, "We love you," Shane said with a nod as the other two agreed.

"I love you three too," he said before he hugged Cassie, "You are my heart," he said in a whisper against her ear before he kissed her before walking out the door. "I promise you," he added finding Sam and Bobby waiting on him, "I'll find you somehow,"

DCDCDC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the CW does and eric. Dean Cassie's kids and the plot only thing i own. If looks familiar because i post on some sites as Darkgirl3

Fast forward

At eleven fifty, Lilith cornered Dean and Sam in the house. She stared Dean down as the hell hounds tried to get in the door, Sam and Dean looked around for her not knowing that she was in the little girl's mother's body now.

"You're not going anywhere," the Lilith said as she slammed Sam into the wall, "Hi, boys, it's nice to finally meet you, all this time I've been watching and waiting for you," she said with a wicked smile.

"Leave him alone," Dean said as she lifted Sam up the wall,

"Oh, I almost forgot you owe me something," the demon said to Dean before she opened the door,

"NO," Dean shouted at her, but the hell hounds went toward him, but stopped short all of a sudden like there was an invisible wall. Dean slowly looked at Lilith to see the shocked look that was frozen on her face.

She slammed Dean into the wall, "You fucking asshole," she yelled at him as she tried her hardest to get to Dean herself, but she too was stopped, "What have you done?" she yelled in anger when she realized she couldn't' get his soul.

"Dean!" Sam said watching as Lilith continued to try yet failed get to him; the only thing that had any affect was to throw him around the room, "STOP!" Sam yelled as Lilith threw him again but this time Dean went flying out the window and landed in the yard, unconscious.

"You did something to him didn't you, Sammy?" she asked as she went to him "What did you do?" she asked him.

"First, DON'T CALL ME SAMMY. I didn't do anything bitch. His soul wasn't yours to give away," Sam said, "You see Lilith, my brother has been married for few years now and has a wife and family, you can't touch them though, you can't even touch Dean," he said, "You know why?"

"Why don't you enlighten me," she said as the hell hounds moved closer to Sam so much so he can feel their hot breath, "WHY CAN'T I HAVE DEAN'S SOUL?" she screamed at him.

"Because, Lilith, the vows he took was more like a spell of some kind. It gave his soul and all rights to his soul to his wife. He has no rights to it, so he has no right to give it away. My brother didn't know that, and the demon didn't know that, but I knew that, I was actually counting on it," Sam said. "You see, you can't have Dean's soul," he told her with an evil smile, "It belongs to his wife."

Finding out this Lilith became angrier and tried to kill Sam, but he exploded a bright white light around him like a shield. When the light disappeared Lilith looked at him horrified before she expelled herself from the human body and fled the room. The hell hounds left with her and Sam ran outside to find Ruby beside Dean's body as she tried to wake him.

"What the hell was that?" Ruby asked him as she helped him lift Dean.

"Honestly I have no idea," Sam told her lifting Dean as he took him to the backseat the Impala. Sam had to get Bobby next and get the hell out of there before demons showed up and decided to retaliate without Lilith.

"Bobby, get to the car now," Sam said into the cell phone, "Remember that thing that Ruby told us might work, it did," he said.

Bobby was at the car in few minutes with weapons in tow, "He's alive?" he asked as he saw the shape Dean was in.

"Yeah, now we just have to get him to wake up. Lilith threw him out the window. He needs medical attention when I get him to a motel for the night,"

"Okay, I'm coming with you," Bobby said before going to his vehicle to follow Sam to the next town to find a hotel.

DCDCDC

Sam laid Dean on the bed once inside the room. He took his jacket and shirts off before getting the first aid kit. Sam saw bruises and cuts all over Dean, not to mention, some glass from going through the window.

"Shit, he got cut up good," Sam said as Ruby handed him the peroxide, "I'm going to need somebody to go and get some pills, he's going to have one hell of a headache," Sam said as he felt the bump on his brother's forehead.

"I'll go, you stay and help Sam," Bobby told Ruby before he left again, "Next time, tell us few days head of time," he added.

"I'm sorry, but if Dean would have told me that he was married sooner I could helped him out sooner," Ruby said, "I'm not a mind reader I sadly didn't get that power, If Dean decides to go and be the hero again and sell his soul to save

one of you I'll give you a heads up after I kick his fucking ass myself," she told him.

Bobby and Sam looked shocked at her, but it was Sam that asked the question. "Why do you care?"

"I saw how happy he was when he introduced me to Cassie and I could see how he loved her. I never seen that kind love before, and since I did a little digging using a few contacts I found a way of saving Romeo over there," she said with a smile.

Bobby knew what she meant and silently agreed with her before exiting to get the supplies.

Sam looked at her then at Dean, "When did he let you meet them?" he asked

"Christmas day," she said as she sat down, "He told me everything," she said watching Sam, "You know she's pregnant with another set twins?" Ruby shook her head as she eyed the unconscious man.

"Go figure," Sam said laughing, "They always find a way of having more kids."

"I noticed," she said, "I'm just glad that I found a way of saving him after all. I didn't think I could do it at first, but after his help, I found the way."

"I remember thinking that the vows were more of an incantation than anything else," Sam said.

They continued to talk until Bobby returned with the stuff including some food for them. Sam finished patching Dean up and they ate before going to sleep.

DCDCDC

Sam woke up the next morning to find Dean missing and the door open. He raced outside only to see his brother sitting in the Impala. He looked as though he was talking to himself, or so Sam thought.

"Can Sam see you?" Dean asked the person beside him.

"No, this is just for you."

"I know you helped her," Dean said looking beside him, "I don't understand how I was saved."

"It wasn't your time to die, Dean,"

"But, I sold my soul, that meant I should die," Dean said.

"Yes, but it wasn't your soul to give away, baby," the woman said before touching his face, "The day you married Cassie was the last day that you had all rights to your soul, an unless one of you dies naturally then you will live."

"Thank you," Dean said; "I guess I should be nice to Ruby next time too," he joked.

"She did this to help, Dean and you know deep down that she really isn't out to hurt you, if she was she would killed you and Sammy long time ago."

"I know, I wish you could stay," he said, "I wish you were alive," he added.

He wanted badly to hug his mother but understood it wasn't allowed.

"I know you do, but one day I'll see you again."

"I love you mom," Dean said before he watched her disappear.

"Who the hell were you talking too," Sam asked when Dean came back inside.

"Mom," he said, "she explained to me what happened and that I'm free from Lilith,"

Sam some how knew that it was the truth and nodded before he hugged his brother, "You ever do that again to us then I will have to let Ruby use that knife on you," he joked letting Dean go, "Now we better go and see your wife."

"Yes, we better," Dean said before he grabbed up his stuff, "Bobby left earlier I told him where we were headed and he's meeting us there," Dean said.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the CW does and eric. Dean Cassie's kids and the plot only thing i own. If looks familiar because i post on some sites as Darkgirl3

Cassie watched as the sun came up letting the tears flow again, she had started a new round of crying as the first rays of the new day began. Knowing that Dean wasn't coming back had begun to wear on her from the moment she found out. She shut the doors and went back to bed though she hated being weak, but since she'd just lost her husband; she felt she had every right.

It was eight o'clock before Dean could get to his and Cassie's home. He went in the house and to their room taking the stairs two at a time. Sam was downstairs with the children. He opened the door to their room and went over to their bed finding her laying there.

"I have a confession to make," Dean said as Cassie jumped up, she didn't wait to hear the confession she jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Please tell me you're really here," she said.

"Yeah, I'm really here, baby," Dean said as he hugged her back before kissing her, "You see my love; it seems I can't sell a soul that belongs to my wife. I didn't know that, the demon didn't know that, so in other words, I'm out the deal. Sam's still alive and soon as I find Lilith she's dying because she's terrified of Sammy for some reason," Dean said before she pushed him onto their bed.

"You are mine Dean Alexander Winchester and if you think about trying to sell your soul again I will tie you to our bed and make damn sure you can't ever leave again," she said before kissing him.

"I think I'll have to let you do that anyways. Now can we have sex because all the demon fighting made me horny," he said before she playfully hit him and did just what he wanted her to do.

The made love, while Sam watched the kids without coming out the room for the rest the day.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know, but I wanted this as an epilogue like. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
